The Jinx of Middleton High
by Robert Teague
Summary: 2nd in the KP/Jinx crossover.  Jinx's resolve to be good is severely tested when things go wrong around the school, and she is blamed...
1. Chapter 1

The Jinx of Middleton High 

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Chapter 1

"Good evening Middleton! I'm Tricia Lebowski, and this is Interviews In The News!" said an attractive African-American woman seated in a comfortable chair on Stage 3 of the Middleton News Network studio.

"With me tonight is world-famous teen hero, Middleton's own Kim Possible. Also with me are Kim's sidek-" she said.

"Partner," Kim interrupted.

"-partner and boyfriend," she glanced at the notes in her lap "Ron Stoppable, Rufus the naked mole rat, and the newest member of Team Possible, Jennifer "Jinx" Wheeler. The team's tech guru, Wade Load, was unable to join us."

Tricia turned her chair toward her guests. "So, Jennifer, you certainly made a dramatic entrance into the hero business the day before yesterday."

Jenny grinned. "Call me 'Jenny', please, Tricia. I like to think I helped Kim and Ron defeat Dr. Drakken and Shego."

Tricia turned to the camera. "These are the sensational events that have brought Jenny to world attention. This footage was captured by an amateur videographer."

Video footage started of Drakken's thirty foot tall yellow robot landing at Tri-Cities University. It turned and strode to a building marked "Applied Sciences", and began hitting it. People were running away from the building as the damage spread.

Glimpses of Kim chained to the front and Ron to the back of the robot could be seen. Just then Jenny landed wearing a jetpack, which retracted its wings and she ran towards the robot.

The picture went momentarily black as the person recording moved to another vantage point.

The returned picture showed the boxes rising from the robot's shoulders, and the impact of the sonic waves. The remains of the building were reduced to rubble in short order.

Jenny could be seen flying back and forth behind the robot, sending what looked like pink boomerangs at it. Ron fell off, and Jenny caught him, but they landed hard in the rubble.

The picture blacked out again, then showed Ron waving and shouting at Kim, and dodging while the robot tried to swat him. The view shifted to Jenny, but it wasn't clear what she was doing at the robot's foot.

The camera turned and pointed at Kim, who was somehow free of her shackles, and swinging up to the robot's head. She went inside, but a minute later came back out head first. She grabbed a rung of a ladder to stop her fall. Shego came out and said something, then sent a blast of green plasma at Kim. Kim let go, and it could be seen clearly that she hit her head against the robot and was rendered unconscious.

Ron was there and caught her, but the impact knocked him down and out as well. Jenny ran and stood over them as the robot brought up a foot to crush them.

Jenny raised her hands, and huge waves of pink energy flew from them, striking the robot. The robot stopped in mid-step, and fell apart.

The large steel front plate of the robot fell off directly towards them. Jenny lay flat over Kim and Ron's bodies, and the plate landed on them.

The camera angle raised to watch the robot as it came apart at the seams, spraying metal parts and liquids in all directions, then landing with a ground-shaking impact.

The view went dark again, then came back to show Kim, Ron, and Jenny being pulled out from under the plate. Then the view went dark.

Tricia smiled for the camera, then turned back to her guests. The applause from the studio audience was very loud.

"Jenny, what exactly did you do to cause that damage to the robot?" she asked.

The light-gray skin of Jenny's face turned pink, and she smiled wanly. "I have the ability to send out magical hex bolts that cause bad luck to the target."

"It was bad luck indeed for Dr. Drakken. How did you get this ability?" asked Tricia.

Jenny glanced at Kim. "That... would be hard to explain. I will say that I trained for years to learn to control it."

"I noticed earlier that your pink hair, pink cat-eyes and gray skin are not makeup. Is this bad-luck ability related to your appearance?" asked Tricia.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at the personal question, but answered "Yes, it is," in a tone that told Tricia not to pursue that line of questioning.

Tricia took the hint and turned to Kim. "So, Kim, how did you and Jenny meet?"

Dr. Director of Global Justice thought it best not to announce that Jenny was from another universe, and that her criminal past should also be kept quiet, so they had worked out a cover story for her.

"Ron and I were attempting to prevent Shego from stealing the Acoustic Amplifier, and Jenny came in to help," said Kim, "Shego escaped, but in talking to Jenny we found out she had just come to Middleton, and knew no one, and had no place to stay. She's living with me and my family now."

"Ron, what's your opinion of Jenny and her ability?" asked Tricia.

"Oh, she's great!" said Ron, and Jenny blushed even harder, "Besides her hexes, she is also a great gymnast and fighter. We're lucky to have her with us."

"We've been training together for several weeks now, and have split up mission duties by what each of us is best at," added Kim.

"Like Jenny," said Rufus from Ron's lap. Then he got up and hopped over to Jenny's lap, and promptly curled up to sleep.

There was general laughter around the studio. Tricia turned to the camera. "Before the start of tonight's show, Jenny agreed to give us a small demonstration of her hex powers. So we've borrowed a piece of set from the locally-made soap opera "Agony County".

The camera changed to show a door in a piece of wall, held up by two-by-fours. There were several carpenters standing by it, making sure it was sturdy.

The camera switched back to show Jenny standing up and walking toward the left. Kim, Ron,  
and Tricia turned their chairs in that direction. Rufus was back in Ron's hand. The camera switched back.

Jenny opened the door and looked through it, and nodded in approval. She looked at the men standing by. "You'd better move out of the way," she told them.

They looked at each other, then nodded and stepped out of camera range.

Jenny stepped back about ten feet from the set, and launched five hex bolts at it. There was a sound of splintering wood, the door fell off, and the set collapsed in on itself, leaving a mound of useless wood.

As the carpenters came back to see about it, Jenny walked back and sat down. Tricia was trying to get her thoughts back together, and took several moments to read over her notes.

"So, what lies in the future for you, Jenny?" she finally asked.

"Well, Monday I'll be attending Middleton High as a senior with Ron and Kim," she answered,  
and I'll be thinking about college after that. In the meantime, I plan to stay with Team Possible, and help overcome challenges to world safety."

"A worthy goal indeed," commented Tricia. "Since you're new to the Tri-cities area, what is your opinion of it?"

"I love it!" said Jenny with a grin. "I've only been here a few weeks, but besides Ron and Kim and Rufus, I've made several friends already! I like the climate and the laid-back atmosphere. I plan on making it my home."

"That's great to hear," said Tricia, "We can always use more heroes to protect the public,  
and based on what we've seen so far, you'll be a good one!"

"Thanks, Tricia, that means a lot to me," answered Jenny, blushing again.

"Team Possible, thank you very much for joining me tonight, and giving Middleton a chance to meet your new partner in heroics!" said Tricia.

"Thank you for having us, Tricia," said Kim.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Ron.

"I appreciate the opportunity as well," said Jenny. Rufus, asleep in Ron's lap, didn't stir.

Tricia looked at the camera. "I'm Tricia Lebowski, and this has been Interviews In The News!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

On the other side of the world in a castle in England, Lord Monty "Monkey Fist" Fiske sat and glowered at the television.

He took a sip of hot tea, and thought. "So, Stoppable and the cheerleader have a new partner"  
he said at last.

"It would seem so, sir," said Bates, Fiske's manservant.

"One who can manipulate the fates, at that. This bodes ill for my quest to become the Ultimate Monkey Master, and something must be done," he said in a thoughtful voice.

"Yes, sir," said Bates.

Fiske put down his teacup and went over to a computer set up in the corner of the room.  
He logged into the Internet, and found his way to the evilIRC Channel #Kimpossible.

Unsurprisingly, he found several of the cheerleader's foes already there. Adrena Lynn,  
Frugal Lucre, and Duff Killigan were swapping recipes.

"Ah, there ye are, laddie, I was wonderin' how long it would take ye ta show up," said Killigan.

"Should we wait and see who else comes in?" asked Lucre.

"Aye, a few more minutes, at least," replied Killigan.

Their patience was rewarded when Senor Senior, Senior came in, followed by DNAmy.

"Well, we know who WON'T be here tonight," said Adrena.

"MONTY!" said Amy.

"Don't start with me, woman," said Fiske.

"Oh, pooh," said Amy.

"How are you all tonight, my friends?" asked Senior.

"Worried. We have a problem. A huge one," said Fiske.

"We're not the only ones," said Adrena.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucre.

"Did you see how Lebowski had her hair done? Atrocious!" said Adrena.

Nobody typed anything.

"I was just saying, that's all..." said Adrena.

The silence stretched longer.

"This 'Jinx' child could be trouble," said Senior, finally.

"Let me say right off that she's NOT one of mine," said Amy.

"Nobody said she was, my dear," said Senior.

"But I would still love to get a sample of her DNA. Find out where those looks and abilities came from," she added.

"She was bleeding in that video, maybe you can find a sample at that campus," said Lucre.

"Thanks, Francis! Great idea!" said Amy.

"ENOUGH!" said Fiske, "We need to decide what we're going to do about her. Team Possible is already as much trouble as we can handle. This Jinx is going to make them almost unbeatable."

"Well, I for one plan to lay low for the time being. My comeback plans are nowhere near ready. And that girl is too freaky, even for me!" said Adrena.

"My own latest scheme is still in the early stages of development, so I won't be participating either," said Senior.

"Maybe I can get a mind-control chip cheap off Evil-Bay, and use her to get revenge on Smarty Mart for firing me and banning me for life," said Lucre.

"You live up to your nome-de-plume, I see," said Senior.

"There's nothing wrong with being budget-conscious, even with an evil scheme," replied Lucre.

"True enough. When this session is over, I would like to discuss something with you privately," said Senior.

"My pleasure, sir," answered Lucre.

"Count me out of this one, Monty. I might have something for you when I can get her DNA," said Amy.

"This one is kinda out of my league anyway, sorry," said Lucre.

"Killigan, you've been surprisingly quiet. What about you?" asked Fiske.

"Well, lad, YOU'RE the only one of us who goes in for the mystical mumbo-jumbo. An' since her powers are magical, I'm thinkin' she's more in your field than mine," said Killigan.

"True," replied Fiske.

"Well, then, laddie, I'll be sayin' good luck to ye, and good night," said Killigan, and logged off.

Annoyed, Fiske logged off as well. He returned to his chair, where Bates was warming up his cup of tea.

"On my own with this one, Bates. Not a single one of the cheerleader's enemies would help,"  
said Fiske.

"Sorry to hear that, sir," replied Bates.

There was silence for a while, as Fiske sat in thought and Bates puttered about the room.

"Bates, any suggestion from you on where to start?" asked Fiske.

"Well, sir, if her abilities are truly magical, and can change luck, that might be the angle of attack you need," replied Bates.

"Hmmm... you know, I think you're on to something. Good man, Bates!" said Fiske with an evil smile.

"Thank you, sir. Will you be heading for the library, then?" asked Bates.

"Yes, indeed. Mystical Monkey Power doesn't go in for luck-magic, but I seem to recall a few references in a tome or two," he answered, standing up.

"I'll bring the tea, then, sir," said Bates, as Fiske headed out of the room.

In the library, he looked over the list of books, and selected several. He put them on a table next to where Bates had put the tea.

He sighed. It was going to be a long night of research. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Before I start, I need more information on this child," he said. "I had best get a report from my agents."

A computer sat in the corner of the library, and he pulled up his email program, and wrote instructions for the monkey ninjas stationed in Middleton.

Then he activated his IM program and found that the hacker he kept on retainer was on.

"I need information on this "Jinx" person who has joined with Kim Possible," he wrote.

"There's already several websites devoted to her," replied Hacker-1.

"I would imagine so. But they wouldn't know any more than the news media. I need her background information, and especially how her powers work," wrote Fiske.

"Well, we know that Team Possible now freelances for Global Justice. So if Jinx is a member of that team, GJ would have that info," replied Hacker-1 after a pause.

"Can you get it?" asked Fiske.

"Is Possible a redhead?" returned the other. "But it will cost you. Getting into GJ records isn't easy."

"Hang the expense. I want the information," replied Fiske.

"I'll get right on it, and let you know," replied the other.

kpkpkp

"...and THAT'S what beat us, Shego? A skinny little girl with pink hair?" asked Drakken,  
waving an arm at the TV through the bars of his cell in Middleton Prison. Shego was in the next cell over, and they were waiting for a hearing in the next day or two.

"Yep, that's her," said Shego. She went and sat on her bunk. "Besides those magic bolts,  
she has gymnastics skills, and she hits as hard as the Princess," she added, touching her right cheek where it was still a bit sore.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Never got a chance. We took off for the campus the second I got back into the robot, and we were too busy to talk," said Shego.

"Indeed. Well, we'll have to come up with something especially for her. That robot cost quite a bundle, after all, and to have it reduced to scrap by her waving her hands is just humiliating," said Drakken.

"Like it isn't humiliating to be beaten by a cheerleader and a buffoon," muttered Shego.

"What was that?" asked Drakken, sharply.

"I said, her powers are magical. How can you fight that?" responded Shego.

"Oh, please, we both know magic doesn't exist, no matter what Fiske claims," said Drakken,  
"There has to be a logical scientific explanation for what she does."

"I dunno, after fighting her, and seeing what she can do, I'm pretty convinced," said Shego.

"And will that stop you from beating her to a pulp next time our paths cross?" said Drakken,  
facing her.

"Of course not. Magic or not, I owe her some lumps, and I intend to pay with interest"  
said Shego, pounding one fist into her other palm.

"Very good. Now it's just a matter of time before we're out of here..." said Drakken, sitting down on his own bunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Monday morning found Kim, Ron, Monique, the Tweebs, and Jenny walking to Middleton High School. It was a beautiful September morning, and Kim didn't see the need to drive. She and Ron were holding hands as they walked.

"Nervous?" Monique asked Jenny.

"A bit. I haven't attended school in a long time," she answered.

"Aw, it's fun," said Jim.

"Yeah, especially when you know who to bug," said Tim.

Kim rolled her eyes. "You Tweebs are going to give Hatchett a heart attack one of these days," she said.

"Well, it's her own fault," said Jim.

"For being such an overbearing jerk," said Tim.

The school librarian had quickly become the target of the Tweeb's pranks, and in their latest caper had changed the "Hatchett Decimal System" so the books were arranged in reverse alphabetical order, regardless of subject.

Secretly Kim was pleased. Being put into "Library Lockdown" for an overdue book was way excessive in her opinion. That's why she never made any serious effort to stop the Tweebs.

"Maybe you'll change your mind about hexing her, once you've met her," said Jim to Jenny.

"Yeah, she could use a good hexing," said Tim.

"You know I promised your mom not to use my powers except in an emergency," said Jenny.

"Aww..." said the twins in stereo.

"Are you still going to walk us to class?" asked Tim.

"You promised," said Jim.

"Not today, guys," said Kim, "She needs to go to the office for business first, and then get settled in."

"I'll do it tomorrow," Jenny said. The twins still had a crush on her, and she found it amusing to indulge them a bit. She teased them about it, too, but didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Okay," they said, grinning.

Arriving at the school, Monique, Jim, and Tim went their own ways. Ron headed for the gym to check equipment for cheer practice that afternoon.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the office," said Kim, and headed down a corridor, with Jenny by her side.

Jenny's odd looks got stares from other students, but several went up to her and shook her hand, saying they were glad to meet her, and how cool it was the way she had stopped Drakken's robot.

Jenny's cheeks turned a bit pink at the praise. As they continued down the corridor, Kim looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. After being a villain for years, it's strange to have people thank me and be nice after I've destroyed something," she answered. "Usually they run screaming when they see me later. But I think I could get used to it."

Kim laughed.

Jenny was expected at the office, and she got her class schedule, map, and textbooks in short order.

Kim looked over the schedule. Last year she and Ron had managed to get all their classes together, but weren't so lucky this year. But she noticed that all of Jenny's classes had either her or Ron in them, and they had the same lunch period. She thought it likely that was Dr. Director's influence.

As they left the office they headed for homeroom just as Mr. Barkin came out of his office.

"Just a minute," he said in a loud voice. Kim and Jenny stopped and looked at him as he approached.

"That's Mr. Barkin, the vice-principal," muttered Kim.

Barkin leaned over Jenny. "You're the new student, correct?" he asked.

"That's right; I'm Jenny Wheeler," she answered.

"Well, Wheeler," said Barkin, "This school has, against my better judgment, a fairly liberal dress code. But you are way outside the line."

Jenny glanced down at herself. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and matching skirt that fell below her knees, a pink belt, dark blue socks, and pink tennis shoes.

She looked up at the scowling face. "I'm clean and dressed nicely. What's your damage?"

Kim stood aside and watched, saying nothing. She had seen Jenny handle super-villains, but dealing with Barkin was another story. She would only intervene if necessary.

"Oh, want to play dumb, eh?" said Barkin, "Very well, I'll spell it out for you. When you come to school tomorrow, I expect to see your real hair color, no body makeup, and you without those ridiculous contacts."

"If you had bothered--" started Jenny in an icy tone.

"Watch what you say, Wheeler, you're about one step away from a week's detention on your first day here," said Barkin.

"If you had bothered to read my file," said Jenny in the same tone, as though Barkin hadn't spoken, "You would have known my hair isn't dyed, I'm not wearing makeup, and these ARE my real eyes."

Barkin glared at her, and she returned the look, not backing down an inch.

"Very well, Wheeler," said Barkin at last, "I'll read your file. But if what you claim isn't in there, you've got a month's detention coming."

"Are we finished, Mr. Barkin?" asked Jenny in her icy tone. She turned to Kim.

"I'm watching you, Wheeler," said Barkin, and turned back to his own office door.

"Fine, you watch all you want to," said Jenny, without turning, "Just don't do it in the girl's bathrooms or locker rooms."

Barkin's face turned a dark red, and a vein throbbed on his temple, but he went back in his office without a reply. The door shut behind him.

Cheering immediately broke out from all the students who had witnessed the confrontation.  
Jenny found herself the center of attention, her hand being shaken vigorously, being slapped on the back, and in general being called a hero.

It took several minutes before Kim and Jenny could get away from the well-wishers. As they approached their homeroom, Kim said, "That was amazing. You're the first student I've ever seen make Barkin back down."

"I never put up with bullies in HIVE Academy, as a villain, or in prison, and I'm not about to put up with them in high school," she answered.

When they arrived at homeroom, they found Ron, Monique, and Felix already there, and seats saved for them.

Across the room, Bonnie looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Great," she muttered to Tara,  
"Not only do we have to put up with Little Miss Perfect and the loser, now we've got the freak factor."

Tara looked at her best friend sharply, but didn't reply.

kpkpkp

By lunch word had spread of Jenny's confrontation with Barkin, and many students approached her, shaking her hand and saying thanks.

Jenny, for her part, was grateful for the distractions. As she had been warned, the food in the caf was less than stellar, so found a reason not to eat it.

Because of her pink eyes and gray skin, she was asked several times if she was an albino, to which she replied, no. But she didn't explain further.

A number of students had seen the fight with Drakken's robot on TV, and had questions about her bad-luck powers. She had to decline the requests for a demonstration, even though the lunch lady was a tempting target.

kpkpkp

As they left the final class of the day, Kim and Jenny found Mr. Barkin waiting for them outside the room.

"Wheeler, it seems I owe you an apology. You were right; I should have read your file first,  
as I was unaware of your...circumstances," he said.

"Apology accepted," said Jenny, holding out a hand, "No hard feelings?"

Barkin looked at the proffered hand, but made no move to take it. "Carry on," he said, and walked away.

Jenny looked at Kim. "That's Barkin for you-- tough but fair. Let's get to the gym; I've got cheer practice," said Kim.

Considering Jenny's background, it should be no surprise that she was unfamiliar with cheerleading, or the work that goes into it.

She sat in the stands, impressed with the physical prowess and athleticism the eight girls showed. She laughed and clapped at Ron's antics as the Maddog Mascot.

Near the end of practice, Ron asked her to spot with him for a new cheer they hadn't had much practice with. The idea was to end in a pyramid arranged so the girl's hair colors made a certain pattern within it. Tara would be on top, with Kim and Bonnie just beneath her.

They performed the cheer well, if not perfectly, and Tara ended in place. They held their stance for a second, then suddenly Tara yelped as she lost her balance and fell.

Jenny was right there. HIVE Academy training taught her to take a fall without getting hurt and it was like second nature to her. Tara landed on her hard, and Jenny let her own body go while she concentrated on not letting the other girl be hurt.

Ron helped Tara up. "You okay?" he asked as the pyramid came apart behind him.

Tara nodded. "Not a bump." She turned and extended a hand to Jenny, who took it and stood up. "Thank you so much!"

Jenny looked down. "You're welcome," she said, smiling shyly.

Tara squeezed Jenny's hand. "After a save like that, I guess we don't have any choice except to be friends."

Jenny's pink eyes looked deep into Tara's blue ones. "I'd like that," she smiled.

"Okay, that's it for the night, let's pack it up," said Kim, and the other girls let out a sigh of relief, and started gathering their things.

Nobody noticed Bonnie glaring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Several days later after school, Kim and Jenny were heading for their usual exit.

"Now that you've been here a few days, have you thought about any extracirrics?" asked Kim.

"As a matter of fact, I have," answered Jenny.

"Debate team? Chess? Book club?" asked Kim.

"Nah. I do okay with the textbooks, but you know me-- I'm an active girl," said Jenny.

"Basketball?" asked Kim.

Jenny shook her head. "And not cheerleading, either, if that's what you're thinking. You've got that wrapped up. I was thinking the gymnastics team."

"Ooohh, good choice. Middleton High's gym team hasn't done anything in several years, and with your talents, I can see them doing a lot better," said Kim with a smile. "They practice on days the cheer squad doesn't. Come on, I'll introduce you to Mrs. Finch, and put in a good word."

A few minutes later in the gym they found Mrs. Finch watching her team practice. She was a thin woman in her early forties with gray in her predominantly brown hair, and some muscle definition.

"Mrs. Finch, I want to introduce you to Jenny Wheeler," said Kim, getting the teacher's attention.

"Hi, Jenny, what can I do for you?" asked Mrs. Finch in a friendly voice.

"I'd like to try out for the gym squad," said Jenny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, we've already had tryouts, and have a full roster," was the reply.

At Jenny's crestfallen face, Mrs. Finch thought for a moment. "Tell you what. I'll give you a tryout anyway, and if you're good enough, I'll put you down as an alternate."

Jenny's face brightened. "What does that mean?"

"Well, you'll have to come in and practice with the others, but you won't get to compete unless someone gets hurt and can't," Mrs. Finch replied.

Jenny shrugged. "Better than nothing, I guess," she replied, and turned her attention to the practicing girls.

After a few minutes of watching, she could tell that two had some talent, but the others were mediocre at best. They were all raw, and Jenny knew she could run rings around all of them. Literally.

"Jenny, go dress out, and when you get back we'll give you a try," said Mrs. Finch.

While she was gone, Kim asked Mrs. Finch if she had seen the video of Jenny's fight with Drakken's robot. As it turns out, she had. "That was her?" the teacher asked, "Well, then, she obviously has talent. Be interesting to see how she does."

When Jenny got back, Mrs. Finch blew her whistle. "Okay, team, Jenny here is going to try out as an alternate," she explained, and the others moved away from the equipment.

Jenny looked over the equipment, then did some stretches. Then she stepped back, took a few deep breaths, and started.

All of the witnesses, even Kim, were dazzled at the prowess Jenny exhibited. Parallel bars,  
uneven bars, balance beam, rings, she twisted and turned like it was nothing. She ended by jumping high into the air, doing a triple flip, and ended in a classic pose.

Everyone gave her an ovation. She grinned and walked over to Mrs. Finch and Kim. The other girls clustered around her. "Ending was a bit rough," she panted, "I haven't done that in a long time." She looked at Mrs. Finch. "Did I make it?"

"Jenny, that was amazing! I've seen pros do worse!" said Mrs. Finch.

"I guess you made it, then," said Kim, grinning.

"Not only did you make alternate, would you be interested in being assistant coach as well?  
I think you could help this team in a big way," said Mrs. Finch.

"I dunno..." said Jenny, "I've never done any teaching."

"Say yes, Jenny," said one of the girls, "We really need the help." And all the others encouraged her to take the job.

"Okay, okay, I'm in," said Jenny at last, and got a cheer from all concerned.

"She goes on missions with me and Ron. I hope that won't be a problem," said Kim.

"We'll work around it," promised Mrs. Finch.

"Then I'll see you back at the house," said Kim. "Don't forget to keep an ear out for your Jennunicator."

Jenny grinned. "I'll do it, Kim. And thanks."

kpkpkp

Jenny arrived home around seven, where she found her dinner waiting in the microwave.  
She ate her food absently, barely noticing the taste, as she was deep in thought.

Taking a break from homework, Kim came into the kitchen, getting a soda. "How was it?"  
she asked, sitting down at the table.

Jenny grinned. "I loved it! Mrs. Finch is great! She had me demonstrating some basic moves to the squad." She took a bite of chicken.

"I'm sure you'll be able to help them, even if it's only for this year," said Kim.

Kim started to get up when Jenny said, "I need some advice."

Kim sat back down. "Monique is way better with advice than me, but I'll help if I can."

"One of the girls on the team, Madison, offered to give up her place to me," said Jenny.  
"I wasn't sure what to do, so I said I'd think about it."

"What do you want to do?" asked Kim.

Jenny sighed. "Part of me says take it. It would give me what I wanted. And it's not like I'd be doing anything evil, like throwing her off the team."

"But...?" said Kim.

"It feels wrong, but I don't know why," said Jenny, taking a drink of tea.

"I see..." said Kim. "Well, you're right, it isn't evil, so in the end it has to be your decision."

"Fat lotta help you are..." muttered Jenny.

Kim paused. "I'm sorry. I forget you're still learning to be a good guy." She sat, thinking. "Let me ask this: What are you bringing to the squad?"

"Talent, ability, and knowledge," said Jenny without pause.

"And what did Madison bring to the squad?" asked Kim.

Jenny sat and thought, brow wrinkling. "Well, she does have some talent, but it's raw. I'm not sure what else."

"A dream. She had a dream to be on the gym squad, and worked hard to get there," said Kim,  
"There are girls on the cheer squad the same way."

Jenny sat and thought, while Kim took a drink of her soda.

"So... even though I'm more talented, and she offered to give up her spot... it would be wrong of me to take it because I would be crushing her dream," said Jenny.

Kim smiled. "You got it. I use my position as cheer captain to help and encourage those less talented to do better, and work harder, instead of just showing them up."

Jenny looked surprised. "You're right. Being an alternate doesn't matter, but as assistant coach I can help all of them do better."

"Now you're thinking like a good guy," said Kim with a smile.

Jenny blushed. "It isn't easy to think of being modest and putting others first after years of training in being evil."

"Really? What about that fight with Drakken?" asked Kim, "You put yourself in danger to protect me and Ron, and the other people nearby."

"That's different. You're my team, and I was taught to work with and take care of my team,"  
answered Jenny, "That way we were more effective being evil."

"How is it different? The gym squad is your team too," pointed out Kim.

Jenny's eyes widened. "That's right..." suddenly she laughed, "What do you know? Evil training is being used for good."

Kim laughed as well.

"I'll tell Madison tomorrow that I'm going to stick to what I was offered," said Jenny, and Kim nodded. Jenny got an evil grin. "I'm also going to tell her that I'm going to ride her twice as hard as everyone else, so she'll be the best!"

Kim grinned. "Now you're being evil again."

"Yeah, but it's for a good cause," answered Jenny, and they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Lord Monty Fiske waited patiently for the last page to print and be ejected from his printer.  
His hacker had come through, and gotten this Jennifer Wheeler's file from the Global Justice databanks.

He picked up the pages and sat down at the table in his library. Right off the bat he saw a list of video files that were part of the main file, but his hacker hadn't been able to get those. Not a problem. He'd already downloaded from the Web video of her using her bad-luck ability.

He was shocked by what he read. Apparently she was from another universe, where people with extraordinary abilities were common. GJ had given her the identity of a double who had died several years ago. Odd... even the fingerprints were the same. Well, that was a puzzle for another day.

Right now he needed to find out all he could about what she could do, so he would be able to neutralize or eliminate her. She was an obstacle to his quest to become Ultimate Monkey Master, and rule the world, and one that would be removed, along with the cheerleader and Stoppable.

Part of the report was a transcript from the cheerleader's tech kid of Wheeler telling of her life. The part that caught his attention was the comment that as a child, bad luck seemed to follow her, so no foster home ever worked out.

That was interesting-- she couldn't control her power when she was young. He made a note and continued to read. As a teenager, she had been taught to control and use her power,  
but according to a short report appended from 'Anne Possible'-- the cheerleader's mother?  
Wheeler had confessed she still didn't have complete control. He grinned. THAT was what he was looking for. A weakness he could exploit. He made some more notes.

So-- she had been trained as a villain, and to work with a team. His grin widened. It seemed that everything was falling into place. He didn't need to eliminate her, he could turn her back to evil, and use her abilities for his advantage.

The problem was how to do so. It would take magic, of that he was certain, but the Mystical Monkey Power didn't use luck-magic.

He sat back and thought, sipping a cup of tea. ...Didn't USE luck-magic, but what about defending AGAINST it? In ancient times, when magic was more common, a Monkey Master had to be able to hold his (or her) own against others who did use it.

He sat up and grabbed an ancient tome, turning to the bookmarked page he had made earlier,  
while waiting for the report. It took time to translate from the ancient dialect, and he was disappointed when he did. The required information wasn't there, but it DID refer to a particular scroll that seemed to hold promise.

He checked against several other books, and found one more reference to the same scroll.  
It seemed to be his only lead.

He checked several other ancient books, and almost by accident came across what he was looking for. There WAS a Monkey Magic item that was crafted to defend against luck magic.  
Perfect! Now it was just a matter of tracking it down...

He went to the section of his library where he kept scrolls, and found the one that had been referenced. Opening it, he got a shock.

"BATES!" he called.

"Yes, sir?" replied Bates, stepping into the library.

"We need to prepare for an expedition. I've found what I was looking for," Fiske replied.

"Good show, sir! Where are we going?" asked the manservant.

"Ironically, enough, back to the temple where we first met the cheerleader!" said Fiske.

"You mean...?" asked Bates, taken aback.

"Exactly. Cambodia," said Fiske with an evil grin.

kpkpkp

A week later found the evil duo at the entrance to the temple where Kim Possible had recovered the last statue needed to access the Mystical Monkey Power.

Fiske was removing his gloves, shoes, and socks while studying the scroll.

"You're going in yourself, sir?" asked Bates.

"Yes. When we were here before, my modifications were still new, and I didn't want to risk them. But now I'm quite at home with them, and have the confidence I need to succeed," answered Fiske. "I should be back within the hour."

He leaped to the top of the entrance, and, agile as a monkey, made his way inside. The traps sprung by Kim Possible's visit were still inactive, and gave him no trouble at all.

Using the scroll as a guide, he made his way down a side corridor, narrowly avoiding a trap of poisoned needles.

He counted wall-stones from the floor, and pressed four in a certain pattern. In between all of them, a stone cover slid aside, revealing his prize. He carefully removed it, and the scroll lying beside it.

He found the passageways had changed somehow, and it took him some time to make his way through, avoiding newly revealed traps.

Once outside the temple, he made his way back into camp, where he found Bates preparing afternoon tea.

"Ah, there you are, sir. Tea is prepared. I take it all went well?" asked Bates, handing him a cup.

"Yes, as you can see, I found the item," replied Fiske. He held up a dusty statue of four monkeys standing on a base holding a large crystal above their heads. "And the instructions." he added, holding up the scroll.

"Very good, sir," said Bates.

kpkpkp

Back in England, Bates and Fiske spent time carefully cleaning and polishing the statue. The original paint had faded away, but the details of the carving were incredible. The monkeys stood upright at the corners of the base, holding a croquet-ball sized crystal above their heads. Each monkey had different colored jewels for eyes. The base was covered in the very old hieroglyphics of the region.

Fiske had very carefully translated the scroll and the statue's base, and then did so several more times, to be sure he had it correct. He sat back, a frustrated look on his face.

"Problem, sir?" asked Bates.

"Mmmm... possibly. One of the tenets of Tai Sheng Pek Quar is never do exactly what your opponent thinks you are going to, and this statue uses the same philosophy," said Fiske.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Bates, looking more closely at the statue.

"Instead of a shield to keep luck magic OUT, as you would expect, it was hidden on the battlefield to keep the luck magic IN. That way, it would randomly affect the enemy soldiers, causing confusion and harm," explained Fiske. "The problem is, how would I use it against Wheeler?"

Bates pondered a minute. "If I may make a suggestion, sir..."

"By all means," responded Fiske.

"As I understand it, Miss Wheeler attends Middleton High School with Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable," said Bates, and Fiske nodded.

"So her social life would revolve mostly around the school. If the statue was hidden on the school grounds..." said Bates.

"Ah! I get your drift! Her bad luck would randomly affect the school population, she would be blamed for it, lose her friends and standing, and if approached at the right moment,  
could be turned back to evil! Brilliant, Bates! Remind me to give you a raise!" said Fiske.

"I shall, sir," said Bates, smiling.

Fiske rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly. "Then another expedition is in order. An expedition to Middleton, Colorado!"

And the halls rang with the sound of monkey-like laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

As time passed, a distinct improvement in the gymnastics squad's performance could be seen, and everyone credited Jenny for it.

For her part, Jenny was having a ball. She had made several more friends, and discovered the joys of teaching. She found it surprising, but she was a natural teacher. She somehow knew what to say and when to say it. She helped, encouraged, and demonstrated, never putting someone down for failure or not understanding.

However, she also discovered she had no talent for creating routines. Her training had been with randomly-changing situations, and thinking fast to do the best thing at the moment. But shown a routine she could master it in just a few practices.

Mrs. Finch relied on her more and more heavily at practices, and Jenny found that to be very gratifying. It wasn't like HIVE Academy, where everything was a competition, and when a student was told to demonstrate something, did their best to show up everyone else.

Tara was serious about being Jenny's friend as well, much to the annoyance of Bonnie. They had two classes together, and could sometimes be found together checking over notes, or just girl-talking.

They had very little in common, but Jenny found she liked Tara. The blonde was open, honest,  
sweet, and had a gentle personality. Like Ron, Jenny couldn't imagine what she saw in Bonnie,  
who was her opposite in every respect.

Jenny had decided early on that when she considered someone a friend, and felt she could trust them, she told them privately about her background and her powers. That way the person could make an informed decision about whatever relationship they had with her. It had worked with Monique, and everyone else she had told.

Tara sat quietly and listened intently to what Jenny had to say. When she finished, Tara sat back and thought for a while. Jenny sat quietly, waiting for the other girl's decision.

"So," Tara said at last, "When is the first gymnastics competition?"

Jenny stared at her. "You don't care about my history?"

Tara shook her head. "Nah. But I'm flattered you think enough of me to tell me. You took a chance, you know. I might have gone the other way."

Jenny nodded. "That's why I told you. So you would know who... and what... you have for a friend."

"I have to admit I've never known anyone who was in prison before. It must have been really horrible," said Tara.

"Yeah, it was, but I deserved to be there. I did evil things, and it was only right I pay for them," answered Jenny.

"True. But you've really been making up for it," said Tara.

Jenny looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I might be a blonde, but I'm not stupid," said Tara, "I've watched you teach those girls on the gym squad, and they all love you, just like Mrs. Finch," answered Tara, "And you hang around and go on missions with Kim and Ron. That wouldn't happen if you weren't someone special. Thanks for including me in your circle."

Tara gave Jenny a quick hug, gathered her books, and headed for the gym door. "See you!"

Jenny waved back, grinning.

kpkpkp

One quick mission was to a golf tournament in Scotland, where Duff Killigan was attempting to join the field, threatening everyone with his explosive golf balls if he wasn't allowed to play. For the safety of everyone, the officials decided to let him do so.

Jenny and Kim put an end to that. While Ron distracted Duff, Kim replaced the regular ball he had teed up for one of his explosive ones. When he took a swing, Jenny hexed him, and he sliced it badly. The ball went up instead of out, and when it came down it landed in Duff's bag, exploding and setting off the rest of his special golf balls.

When the smoke cleared, it could be seen that the explosions were confined to his bag, which was made of special materials, and the concussion had knocked him out.

He was taken away, cursing loudly in his own language.

"I don't know what he's saying, but it's hurting my ears to listen to," said Ron, and the others agreed.

kpkpkp

One afternoon, Kim and Jenny were sitting at the kitchen table doing homework when they heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" asked Mrs. Possible. She listened, then said, "Jenny, it's for you!"

Jenny looked at Kim, and Kim looked back. Who in the world could it be? Jenny got up and went to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Jenny? Uh, this is... uh, Felix," was the reply.

"Oh, hi, Felix! What's up?" asked Jenny, a smile forming on her face.

"Um... I was wondering if... you were... doing anything Friday night," he replied.

"Mmmm... unless a mission comes up, nothing that I know of," she said.

"Great! There's that new movie starting then, and I thought I'd ask if you..." said Felix.

"You... you're asking me out? ME?" said Jenny, stunned.

"Uh, yeah, I am. If you want to..." he said.

"I'd LOVE to!" squealed Jenny.

Jenny heard a huge sigh of relief over the line. "The movie starts at 7:20, so I'll pick you up about six, so we can eat first," he said.

"Sounds wonderful! I can't wait!" said Jenny.

"Okay, then, uh, thanks. See you at school tomorrow. Bye!" he said.

"Fine! Bye!" said Jenny, and hung up. She turned to see Kim and her mom looking at her.  
"I got a date! Felix asked me out!" She was practically jumping up and down.

"That's wonderful, dear," said Mrs. Possible, "Felix is a nice boy."

"All right Jenny!" said Kim, a huge grin on her face. She stood up. "C'mon, we've gotta get to Club Banana! I know Mon is working tonight, and she'll get you the perfect outfit!"

"I'll want to get some advice from her too," said Jenny, "As I've never had a date before."

"Really? That's surprising," said Kim, as they headed out the door, textbooks forgotten.

"Well, first I was too young, and at HIVE Academy love and romance were discouraged. But I did take a one-semester course on seduction," answered Jenny as she got in Kim's car.

"Seduction?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, using the fact I'm a girl to get what I wanted," said Jenny.

"I... don't think you should use that on Felix," said Kim, looking a bit worried.

"I won't. That's why I need advice, to get an idea of what I SHOULD do," said Jenny.

"Well, Mon's had more boyfriends than I have, so she should be good to talk to," said Kim.

kpkpkp

The next day in study hall, Jenny drew Felix aside.

"We've been friends for a while now, and I'm wondering why you're asking me out," said Jenny.

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" asked Felix, suddenly looking worried.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just curious. You know my background, and what I can do, and I obviously look different than everyone else, but you're still willing to go out with me?" she asked.

"I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you for weeks, now. I- I think you're really pretty, and I like you a lot. And I look different too," he said, gesturing at his cyber-robotic wheelchair.

"Hmmm..." said Jenny, looking at him.

"Besides, I've had bad luck, and you ARE bad luck, so I think we belong together," he said.

Jenny cracked up, and was immediately hushed by the other students in the room. "Sorry,  
sorry," she said in a loud whisper, trying not to laugh again. "Well, since you put it that way..." she said, and reached out and took his hand.

The date went wonderfully for the teenagers, and in short order they were a couple. As time passed, they drew closer together. Kim and Ron couldn't have been happier for them. They both needed someone, and maybe had found that one right off the bat.

Life, it seemed, couldn't get any better for Jennifer Wheeler.

Beep beep be-deep!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The Global Justice helicopter sat down in a jungle clearing in the pouring rain. It was deep in the Amazon rain forest, and half a kilometer from its destination; a local village.

It had been raining hard and steadily for several weeks now, and the local rivers had swollen over their banks, flooding the land for miles around. The Red Cross and other help organizations had sent expeditions in to evacuate all the people they could, and had a high degree of success. Except for this one village.

An earthquake in the very far past had caused the land to slip, leaving an abrupt drop of some seventy feet on the east side of the river. The village sat in a shallow, rocky bowl with steep sides, leaving only one way in or out at the bottom of the drop.

Geophysical research satellites had shown that the river was in danger of breaching the narrow, rocky wall that prevented it from flooding the bowl, and the village needed to be cleared before it did.

The evac trucks were four kilometers away from the village, and couldn't get closer because of the denseness of the jungle. They had sent people in to inform the villagers and help the evacuation, but none had returned. It was very suspicious, and why Team Possible had been called in.

"I'll wait for you here," said the pilot, as the main hatch opened.

"Okay, we'll report back as soon as we can," replied Kim. "You have the frequency?"

The pilot gave a 'thumbs up'. "Good luck," he said.

Kim grinned and returned the 'thumbs up'. Then she followed Ron and Jinx out into the rain.

Besides their standard Team Possible clothes, they were wearing camo ponchos and caps, but they were quickly drenched anyway.

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator and studied the map displayed. "The village is that way," she said in a voice loud enough to be heard over the rain, and pointed. The others nodded understanding, and followed her into the jungle.

Some time later they approached the only opening in the rocky walls. It was theorized the bowl-like depression had been caused by a meteorite, but it had never been checked out.

Kim stopped and looked at something, then pulled Ron and Jinx down behind a bush.

"There are tents in front of the passage," she said. The other two cautiously looked and confirmed it. The tents were camo as well, and in the rain could barely be seen unless you walked practically up to them.

"Definitely not Red Cross issue," said Ron, and Jinx nodded her agreement.

"Let's sneak up and see what the sitch is," said Kim. "Ron, you listen at that tent, Jinx, you at that one, and I'll take the bigger one. Meet back here in fifteen."

They snuck up to their assigned tents, and listened to the people inside. Ron and Jinx had no luck, because the occupants were speaking Spanish, which neither of them understood. So they recorded the words to translate later.

Kim, on the other hand, heard English.

"You think they'll pay up?" asked a voice with an American accent.

"Pfah, they'd better, if they want to live," said a second voice.

"I know there's a lot of valuable metals there. I traced that native artwork to here," said a female voice.

"You had better be right. I hate having my time wasted, and I've got a business to run," said the second voice.

"Business, right," said the first. "You run a gang of bandits who go where you want, and take what you want."

"Exactamente. And when I have enough people and money, I will take over this pitiful little country, and make it a power to be feared," said the second.

"You can have it," said the female voice, "If my theory is right, my reputation in the scientific world will be made, and that's all I care about."

There was the sound of movement. "They'll be back with what we want, and soon," said the second voice.

"How do you know?" asked the first.

"Look up there. That's where the rock holding back the river is thinnest, and you can see water trickling down from that spot. It won't be long now," was the reply.

Kim couldn't see the spot he was referring to from her position, but she'd decided she'd heard enough anyway. She slipped away from the camp, and back to the spot behind the bush.  
Jinx and Ron were already there. When they had gotten back from the camp, they listened to the translated recordings.

"Hear anything useful?" asked Kim.

"Only that there are twelve people in the camp, and they are armed. No idea what they're doing," said Jinx.

"I got nothin'," said Ron, "Except they have two Red Cross people hostage. Didn't hear where they're keeping them, though."

"Well, here's what I heard," said Kim. "They're trying to extort something from the villagers.  
They won't let them out unless they get what they want, and the dam is about to burst up there."

"They'll let them drown?" asked Jinx.

"Apparently so," said Kim.

Jinx got an angry look. "Let's take them out, now."

"Agreed," said Kim. "Standard drill, but be careful." They left the concealment of the bushes and got into position.

Ron walked in front of the tents, and said in a loud voice, "Hello? Anyone here?"

A number of men with surprised looks stuck their heads out of the tents. On seeing Ron,  
they grabbed guns and quickly surrounded him.

"Uh... anybody direct me to the nearest Bueno Nacho?" he asked, looking at the grim faces.

Jinx stepped out and threw hex bolts at them, which caused their guns to rust solid in a couple of seconds.

In the ensuing confusion, Kim came out and started kicking butt with Jinx's help. It was all over in about twenty seconds.

Just then the flap of the biggest tent opened, and the leader came out, followed by his guests. "What's going on out here?" he asked, brandishing the biggest pistol Kim had ever seen.

But it was no match for Jinx's hexes, and was rusted solid like the other weapons in short order. Kim took out the leader, and looked at the other two.

They put up their hands. "We surrender," said the man, "We're not fighters."

Jinx got out plastic restraints and had them tied to trees quickly. Ron had found the two Red Cross people and released them.

"Ron, get to the village and get the evacuation started. I'll stay here to help and direct and keep an eye on these thugs," said Kim.

Ron took off through the passage.

"Jinx..." she said, turning to her pink-eyed partner.

"I can't get through to either the chopper or the Red Cross people. If this valley IS meteoric, it must be the magnetic ore causing interference," she said, fiddling with the Jennunicator.

"Then go back to the copter yourself and report," said Kim, "I'll handle things here."

"Gotcha, chief," said Jinx with a grin, and disappeared back the way they came.

She left markers as she went back to the copter to make it easier for others to find their way.

In the copter, she reported what happened. The pilot contacted other, waiting choppers who had armed agents ready to go.

"We need to move so they can drop people here," said the pilot to Jinx.

"That's fine. I want to see where the river is about to break through anyway," she said,  
sitting in the copilot's seat. "I might be able to do something about it."

They took off heading well above the trees towards the river.

"There it is," said the pilot, pointing through the front window.

Below, the river made a wide bend that brought it against the low stone wall above the valley where the village sat. The wall was crumbling, and water beginning to fall down the cliff. Jinx gave a gasp of horror, as without warning the wall suddenly gave way completely, creating a waterfall fifteen feet wide thundering down into the valley.

It would fill the valley and drown the locals in short order, unless she could do something.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Ron ran through the overhanging walls of the valley and down the gentle slope of the path to the village.

Now that he was a bit closer, he could see where the river above was beginning to break through. He had to get everyone out, NOW!

"HEY! EVERYONE! YOU NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!" he shouted. Faces appeared at windows, and doors opened a crack, then closed again.

Ron pointed up at the beginnings of the waterfall. "I'M SERIOUS, PEOPLE! WE NEED TO GO!"

There was no response at all. He looked down at Rufus, who shrugged.

He pulled out the Ronnunicator, and thumbed the connect button. "Wade?" There was no reply,  
only static.

'What to do, what to do...' he thought. He looked up at the wall and saw the flow of water increase a bit. The rock wouldn't last much longer. He had to ACT. But what? He didn't speak the language, and the natives probably thought he was one of the bandits.

Wait a minute... Of course, the language translator in the Ronnunicator! He pulled it out,  
ran through the main menu, and found "English to Spanish". He hit the 'record' button, and spoke into the speaker.

"Attention! I am a member of Team Possible! The bandits have been defeated, and the Red Cross is waiting to evacuate this village! It is not safe here! The wall above is about to break!"

He hit the 'translate' button, then turned the volume up as loud as he could. He held the unit over his head, and his voice, now in Spanish, boomed loud above the rain. He repeated the message several times, then waited, glancing up at the beginnings of the waterfall.

Doors opened, and people with mixed expressions of suspicion and hope came out of their houses. They peppered Ron with questions, none of which he could understand. Finally, he pointed at the wall, and everyone looked. Eyes got big.

Ron pointed up the trail to the exit, and repeated the message on the Ronnunicator. It was finally enough. People left behind their belongings, and started running up the trail. Ron stood and watched, to make sure everyone got out.

He glanced at the increasingly-dangerous waterfall, and made a quick circuit of the village,  
to be sure everyone was gone. He was alone. Stopping to catch his breath, he glanced down at the foot of a door to one of the houses. A little girl's doll lay there. For no reason he could think of, he picked it up, and turned toward the trail to the cleft.

Just then there was an ear-splitting roar behind and above him. He turned, and saw the rock had finally given way. The waterfall had increased in size manyfold, and it was heading in his direction. He took off for the exit, water pooling and trailing after him.

kpkpkp

Kim stood and watched as the locals streamed through the rocky opening. GJ agents had taken the bandits into custody, and Red Cross workers were helping get the people toward the trucks. She was looking for Ron, but hadn't seen him yet. As usual, he had managed to come through at the very last second.

As the last local left the opening, Kim heard a loud rumble, and the sound of water got much louder. She ran through to the top of the trail, and gasped. The rock had broken, and the water was cascading down, and already beginning to fill the valley. But where was Ron?

"KP!" she heard a familiar voice call. Squinting, she finally saw him. Because of the pouring rain and his camo poncho, he was hardly to be seen. Then she realized the water was about to catch him!

Acting on instinct, she pulled out her hair dryer grappling gun, and shot it up into a tree over Ron's head. She jumped and swung out past Ron and over the surging water. As she swung back, she grabbed Ron around the waist, and pulled him from knee-deep water. The swing ended where it began. Kim landed neatly, while Ron sprawled on the ground.

"Thanks, Kim," he gasped, the doll still in his hand.

kpkpkp

Above the river, Jinx studied the breach and the shape of the river. It had a sharp bend in it, like a 'snake' river, and the breach was at the middle of the bend. The entire river would be diverted down into that valley if she couldn't do something.

She got an idea. "Move back away from the wall. I need a clear shot at the river itself," she instructed the pilot.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, complying with the order.

"Try and divert the river away from the breach in the wall," she replied.

The pilot had been briefed on Agent Jinx and her ability, but he hadn't believed it. But he was under orders to obey agents of Team Possible, so didn't argue.

"This is fine, hold here," she said, sliding the main side hatch open. The rain whipped by the chopper's rotors slapped her in the face, but she ignored it. She aimed at the spot where the bend began, and started throwing hexes at it.

The ground at that spot began to soften, allowing the water to move in that direction. She kept up the barrage of hexes until she met the other end of the bend. The water continued to follow the path of least resistance, and joined itself. The amount of water in the bend lessened, and she threw hexes at the ground until it pushed itself up and against where the breach was. The river carved out a new course in the softened rock, and the bend filled with sand until there was no more water in it. The danger was over.

Jinx closed the hatch, and exchanged a high five with the pilot. Then she settled in the copilot's seat again as they flew back to the waiting Red Cross trucks.

kpkpkp

Ron, with Kim by his side, saw the waterfall end, and they knew what had happened. They turned and followed the line of locals, GJ agents, captured bandits, and Red Cross personnel. Ron worked his way up the line, holding up the doll. Finally a little girl crying on Momma's shoulder held out her hands. Ron gave it to her, and received a smile of thanks from both her and her mother.

Ron stood and watched them move on, that goofy grin on his face. Kim squeezed his hand,  
and kissed him on the cheek. "That's my man," she said, softly.

kpkpkp

They met up with Jinx, and several hours later found themselves showered, dry, and on the way home in a GJ jet. They spent the trip asleep.

kpkpkp

Back in Middleton, it was 2 AM on Saturday, and less-than-friendly people were wide awake. Sir Monty Fiske stood by the bicycle racks at Middleton High School, and studied the darkened building. Six monkey ninjas were by his side. In his hand was a bag containing the statue. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for; Team Possible to be out of town so he could work unhindered.

"Come, my monkey minions, and we can have this trap set in short order," he said, and leapt for a tree limb. He was followed by his loyal ninjas, and they ended on the roof. He had studied blueprints of the school, and had a good spot picked out to set up the statue.

Opening a skylight, they jumped down and found themselves in the darkened corridor. Lockers were on the walls, the pattern broken occasionally by a door or water fountain or bulletin board.

Fiske got his bearings and went to a little-used utility room right across from the main inside entrance to the gym. Fiske didn't know it, but it was the same room Ron had been locked in for a weekend two years earlier.

In a far corner he opened the bag and pulled out the statue. He sat it down in a corner, pulled out a compass and oriented the statue by it. He spoke some words in a very old language, and the eyes of the monkeys on the statue suddenly began to glow. He grinned. It was working!

He spoke some more, and suddenly there was a flash from the large jewel the monkeys were holding, and it began to glow a soft pink. The trap was set!

He looked around to discover himself alone. The magic had been too much for the monkey ninjas, and they had fled. He knew they would wait for him outside.

He draped a black cloth over the statue, so it wouldn't be seen easily, and left the room.

He retraced his steps and went back up through the skylight, closing it behind him. A moment later he landed beside the bicycle racks, where he found, as expected, his ninjas.

"The trap is set! Now it's only a matter of time before we have a new ally! Let us return to the hotel, and see how things develop," he said, and they slipped away into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

As they left the school for the day, Ron and Kim walked hand-in-hand. It was the Monday after Team Possible's mission in the Amazon.

"Are you all right?" asked Kim, "You've been kind of on edge all day."

"I know. I don't know what it is, but the Mystical Monkey Power has been acting up since we got to school. Kept me on alert all day," answered Ron.

"Anything happen?" asked Kim.

"No, that's the strange thing. Just... a strong feeling something isn't right," he said.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"Hi, Kim, Ron, what's up?" asked the pudgy supergenious.

"Do you have a location for Monkey Fist?" she asked.

Wade typed, then looked at another monitor. "As far as I can tell, he's still in his castle in England. Why?"

"Ron's Monkey Power has been acting up all day, and I was just wondering, that's all," she answered.

Wade did some more typing, then looked at Kim and shrugged. "The magical radiation frequencies are outside my sensor's abilities to detect, but nothing of note seems to be going on in town."

"Thanks, Wade, you continue to rock," said Kim, and keyed off.

kpkpkp

Tara sat on the bottom row of bleachers, her school books beside her, watching the gym team practice. She couldn't get over the natural ability Jenny had, and thought she would have made a great addition to the cheer squad.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, and Tara looked up to see the scowling face of Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Where've you been?" asked Bonnie, "You were supposed to meet me in the library like,  
twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry, I got caught up watching Jenny practice," she answered.

Bonnie glanced at the gym squad, then back at Tara. "Who cares what that freak does? Let's go."

Tara frowned, but grabbed her books and followed Bonnie out of the gym. When they were alone,  
Tara stopped Bonnie with a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your problem with Jenny, anyway?" she asked, "She's nice, friendly, talented, and smart. She also saved me from a nasty fall. I happen to like her."

"She's a freak. In case you hadn't noticed, she's got gray skin, pink hair, and those weird pink cat eyes," Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie, I'm shocked at you," said Tara, with surprise on her face, "In all the years I've known you, that's the first time you've ever used someone's skin color as a reason not to like them."

Bonnie opened her mouth in shock.

"What's next?" asked Tara, getting angry, "Are you gonna throw Hope out of your circle just because she's Filipina? Or Marcella because she's Hispanic? Is the only reason you're my friend because I'm blue eyed and blonde?"

Bonnie got angry in her turn. "You. Know. Better. Than. That."

"Do I? That's the way you're acting," said Tara.

"Look, all I'm saying is that she hangs around with Kim and the loser, and you're going to lose your spot high on the food chain if you keep hanging around with them," said Bonnie.

"Okay, that's it," said Tara, in a louder voice, "The only reason I EVER cared about your 'food chain' is because it's important to you. It never was to me. I will NOT let the opinion of others dictate who I like, or who I associate with. And if you're smart, you won't either."

Bonnie made no response, still shocked at Tara's behavior. It seemed so unlike the gentle girl to get mad and yell.

"Go home, Bonnie," said Tara, turning back to the gym, "I'm going to go hang with people who like me for who I am, not for my place in the 'food chain'." And she walked away.

Bonnie watched her go, numb with shock. That freak of nature just cost her Tara. That was an insult not to be borne. Bonnie's mind started working with ideas to get her revenge.

kpkpkp

On Tuesday, Ron and Jenny were walking to the second-period class they shared. The school custodian was on a ladder, replacing burned-out bulbs in the corridors, so everyone had to move around him, like a rock in a stream.

The corridor was nearly clear before the tardy bell rang, and suddenly there was a loud crash. Ron and Jenny, about to go into the room, turned to see the ladder had collapsed, and the custodian was on the floor, unconscious. They ran back to see if they could help.

"He has a nasty bump on the back of his head," said Ron, as others gathered around.

Jenny pulled out her Jennunicator, and keyed the "phone" button. "911," she said, and the unit dialed it. "Yes, send an ambulance to Middleton High School, the custodian has taken a fall off a ladder, and is out. That's right. He's in the "A" Hall. Yes, people are with him. Thanks." She keyed off.

"Good work, Wheeler," said Mr. Barkin, making his way through the crowd of students, "Did they give you an ETA?"

"No sir, but since the hospital is just about five blocks away, it shouldn't be long," she replied.

Barkin nodded, and went to inspect the collapsed ladder. "Hmm..." he said, "Looks like the bolts holding the sections came loose." Ron and Jenny came over to look.

Just then the tardy bell rang.

"There are the nuts that should hold it together," said Jenny, pointing to where they had rolled to a corner. She went over and picked them up. Barkin held out a hand, and she gave them to him.

"Okay, people, show's over. Get to class," Barkin said in a loud voice, and the crowd broke up. "That includes you, Wheeler and Stoppable. I'll handle things from here."

They turned to go to class. "Good work, both of you," said Barkin, "Especially thinking to call 911."

Jenny turned and flashed him a grin. "Thanks, sir."

Bonnie was going to a different classroom and had seen the accident. She smirked to herself.  
"Perfect," she thought, "Now to get the rumor mill started."

kpkpkp

On Wednesday, just as Kim, Monique and Jenny left chemistry class, a beaker left in an unstable spot tipped over, dropping its contents into another container. There was a loud hissing, and an explosion. Fortunately, no one was in the room at the time. But the damage was extensive enough to put the room off-limits until repairs could be made.

This made Bonnie even happier, and the rumor mill went into higher gear.

kpkpkp

On Thursday, just as Jenny, Kim, Ron, Tara, Monique, and Felix sat down to lunch, a grease fire started in the cafeteria, causing smoke damage, and destroying one of the stoves. Kim and the others immediately went to help. It was generally agreed, however, that this wasn't a bad thing. Except that the Lunch Lady had been injured helping to put the fire out, and would be in the hospital for several weeks. So it was a mixed blessing.

kpkpkp

On Friday, an exceptionally powerful thunderstorm rumbled through the Middleton area,  
spawning a small tornado that touched down on the high school campus, destroying an outbuilding where sports equipment was kept. As it happened, this was just after Jenny and Tara's PE class.

The balls, nets, powdered chalk, extra bases, and everything else was scattered around several blocks, but nothing else was damaged, and nobody was hurt. Most of the equipment was recovered, but some was damaged beyond repair.

The rumor mill was in high gear as school let out for the weekend.

"Man, what a week," said Ron, as he and Kim walked hand in hand. Jenny was riding the back of Felix's wheelchair with them.

"Yeah," said Felix, "I've never seen such a run of bad luck at the school." He glanced at Jenny behind him. "Say, you wouldn't know anything about it, would you?" He grinned to show he was kidding.

Jenny grinned back, showing she understood. "Me? Just because I'm a bad-luck, hex-throwing witch? Why would I know anything about it?"

"Yeah, it's good luck, anyway," said Ron, and the other three looked at him. "Well," he explained, "If the school gets damaged enough, we won't have to go to it any more."

"SO not funny, Ron," said Kim. "It does seem to be weird, though, all these things happening at nearly the same time."

"I agree," said Jenny, "And you know if I knew anything, I'd tell you."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Jenny," said Kim.

"I know, Kim. It's strange to me, too. Things like this usually don't happen around me unless I make them happen, and I haven't used my powers once since we got home," she said.

"Could you be doing them without knowing it?" asked Kim, and Jenny looked at her.

"Just trying to cover all the bases," said Kim.

Jenny sighed. "It's possible, but I don't think so. I couldn't control my powers when I was young, and I still don't have perfect control, but I'd know if they activated."

Just then Kim's Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"One more piece of bad luck, just to make your week," he said. "Shego and Drakken have just escaped. And Shego left a message for Jenny."

Jenny looked at the boy super genius on the screen. "I'm coming for a rematch."

"Great. Just what I needed to hear," said Jenny. She gave a huge sigh, and her shoulders slumped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Lord Monty Fiske sat drinking his morning tea and smirking at the headlines of the local section of the Middleton Examiner:

"RUN OF BAD LUCK AT MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL" the headlines read.

The article recounted the events over the last week, and noted that Jinx, a member of Team Possible with bad-luck abilities, attended the school.

He put the paper down, and picked up the copy of the high school paper one of his monkey ninjas had obtained for him.

Under the "Rumors" section was speculation that Jenny Wheeler might be responsible for all the bad events.

His grin widened. Everything was going as he'd hoped.

kpkpkp

On Monday morning, Jenny noticed on the way to her locker that many of the students seemed to be avoiding her. Many looked through her, or away from her, and she caught several giving her dark looks.

She said 'hi' to several people she knew, and they responded, but seemed like they would rather be elsewhere.

At lunch, she sat with Felix, Kim, Ron, and Monique as usual. The kitchen was still closed for repairs, so everyone was obliged to bring their own lunch. Ron seemed rather distracted, and Rufus took the opportunity to raid his meal.

"Still have that same weird feeling, Ron?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, wish it would go away, or do whatever it's going to," he answered.

Just then Tara came up. "May I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure, girl, take a chair," said Monique, motioning to the empty one beside her.

"Thanks," replied Tara with a smile, and sat down, opening her lunch bag.

"You've been hanging with us a lot lately. Why aren't you sitting with Bonnie?" asked Kim, mouth full of salad.

"We had a fight," said Tara, and started eating in a 'I don't want to answer questions' kind of way. The others took the hint, and resumed eating.

Jenny grinned as she looked around. "Hey, have you guys noticed the looks I'm getting?  
Everyone seems to be afraid of me."

Kim looked at her sharply. "That's not something to be proud of, Jenny," she said.

Jenny's face fell. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot." At the looks the others gave her, Jenny got defensive. "Well, it's not easy to shake off years of being evil! I used to like it when people were afraid of me."

Just then the room lit up briefly with a bright white light, and a loud ZZZAAAPPP! followed by a scream. Kim was instantly out of her chair, ran over to the counter and vaulted it. A moment later as the others arrived, her head popped back up over the top.

"One of the electricians got nailed. Call 911!" she said, and ducked down again. "He's not breathing! Hurry!" she called.

Jenny pulled out her Jennunicator and made the call. "They'll be here in five minutes, Kim,"  
she said.

"Okay," said Kim, in between giving the man mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Mr. Barkin ran around the corner of the lunch counter and joined Kim. Everyone heard some odd noises, then a cough and the sound of inhaling. "That did it," said Barkin, "Good work, Possible."

"Thanks, Mr. Barkin," replied Kim, and stood up.

Moments after the still-unconscious electrician was taken out on a stretcher, every student in the room looked at Jenny. Some were fearful, others angry, some just puzzled.

"Whattaya lookin' at me for? I didn't do anything!" she shouted.

The students returned to their lunches, but Jenny kept getting dark looks.

kpkpkp

At gym practice that afternoon, Jenny sat in the bleachers, studying a new routine as Mrs. Finch put the other girls through warm-ups and maneuvers. Tara was sitting by Jenny, looking over her shoulder.

"Okay, I think I get it..." said Jenny softly.

"Looks pretty much like a cheer routine to me," said Tara.

"Really?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, remind me to show you our routine book sometime. You might get some ideas," said Tara.

"Not me. I've long since learned I have no head for creating routines," said Jenny.

"Oh. Okay, then," said Tara. After a few moments, she said, "I do finally have a question."

"About what?" asked Jenny, still studying the drawing.

"Your days as a criminal," Tara answered, face turning red.

"Sure," said Jenny looking at her. She smiled. "It's okay, Tara, I'm not ashamed to talk about it to my friends."

Tara took a deep breath. "What did you want?" she blurted.

"Want?" asked Jenny, puzzled. She closed the routine book.

"As a villain. Fame, power, money, to take over the world?" she explained.

"Take over the world? Pfah. Who needs the headache?" Jenny answered, "I liked being notorious.  
I liked the thrill of stealing what I wanted and using my hexes to destroy stuff. I was just having fun."

Tara started looking afraid. "Did you ever..." she gulped, "...k-kill anyone?" She scooted just a bit away from Jenny.

"Gods, NO!" exclaimed Jenny. "Never! Even at my worst I wouldn't do that! That's why they gave me only a ten-year sentence. I never seriously hurt anyone, but I did cause a lot of destruction."

Seeing the look on the blonde girl's face, Jenny said, "Tara, I would never hurt you or any of my friends. I've changed. Please believe me."

"I- I do, Jenny," said Tara, and held out her hand. "I trust you."

Jenny looked relieved as she took Tara's hand. "You're one of the few."

Just then there was THUNK! CRACK! WHAP! from the direction of the gym practice that got their attention. "Madison!" shouted Mrs. Finch. Jenny and Tara got up and ran over to the gathering crowd.

Jenny pushed through, and knelt beside Madison. "Maddie?" said Jenny. It was obvious the girl was badly hurt, as both an arm and a leg were at unusual angles.

"I've called 911!" said another gym squad member.

Madison opened her eyes and looked up at Jenny, pain plain on her face. "Jenny? Why?"

"Huh? Why what?" asked Jenny, taken aback.

"I told you you could have my spot on the squad any time you wanted it. You didn't have to hurt me for it..." said Madison.

"MADDIE! I didn't!" said Jenny, but it was too late. Madison was out like a light.

Jenny looked up into the horrified faces of the other gym squad girls and Mrs. Finch. Tara was nowhere to be seen.

Jenny stood up. "All of you don't believe..." she said, and the others took a step away from her. Tears appeared in Jenny's pink eyes.

"Jenny..." said Mrs. Finch, and Jenny looked at the teacher. "I-- I'm sorry, but that was a serious accusation. There will have to be an investigation, and until it concludes... I'm afraid you're suspended from the squad."

"Mrs. Finch..." said Jenny, tears pouring openly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, really," said Mrs. Finch, and went to put an arm around her.

Jenny pushed her away, and ran to the locker room, crying.

kpkpkp

Ten minutes later Jenny left the campus, street clothes on and book bag in one hand dragging on the sidewalk behind her. Tears still trailed down her cheeks.

"Miss Wheeler? A word, if I may?" asked a cultured British voice beside her. She turned, a bit startled, to find a man in his forties with black hair standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked, dropping the bag and moving her fingers where he couldn't see. A faint pink glow appeared around her hand.

"I am Lord Montgomery Fiske, known to your comrades as Monkey Fist," he replied.

"Oh, yeah, I've read about you. You have that 'Mystical Monkey Power' like Ron has," she answered. The pink glow around her hand grew a bit brighter.

Fiske frowned briefly, but recovered. "Correct. And like your friends, I also keep tabs on my opponents. I find you very interesting, Miss Wheeler. You use a kind of magic that is rare in this world nowadays. And I observe it seems to be working against you."

"What do you know about it?" she asked, hexes ready to fly.

"Only what I read in the papers. All this bad luck at your school. People being hurt. Your schoolmates turning against you. It would seem to be only a matter of time before you're suspended or expelled," he said.

"I can handle myself. What's it to you?" she asked, starting to get angry.

"I wish to make you an offer," he said, "Join forces with me. Working together we can complete my quest to become the Ultimate Monkey Master, and rule the world!" He made a wide grin. "No one could stop us!"

"No," said Jenny, the pink glow fading from her hand. "I'm not interested. Go away and leave me alone." She picked up her book bag and started to walk away.

"Very well, then. But the day will come when you change your mind," he said, confidently.

Jenny dropped the bag again and turned to him. Her eyes glowed pink and she raised glowing hands that were ready, indeed eager, to hex him. "Are you threatening me?" she growled.

Fiske involuntarily took a step back. "N-not attall. I'm merely pointing out that if the current trend continues, you will see that the good side is not all it's cracked up to be. And on that day, you'll come find me."

The pink glow faded. "I doubt that. Now go away." She picked up her bag and turned her back to him. She walked a few steps, then looked back. Monkey Fist was gone, like he had never been there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Arriving at the Possible home, Jenny went into the kitchen to find Kim and Ron there, doing homework.

Kim looked up in surprise. "You're home early from gym practice," she commented.

Jenny sat down heavily and shook her head. "There was an accident. Madison got hurt. I think she has a broken arm and leg."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"She accused me of causing it to take her spot," said Jenny, sadly.

"What?" said Kim, indignantly, "You'd never..."

"Of course not," said Jenny, "But now there's got to be an investigation, and I'm suspended from the squad." She looked at them. "You were right, Kim. Having people afraid of me is not something to be proud of. The looks on the faces of the other girls..." she sighed. "Tara was there, and now I think she might be scared of me too."

She sat there for a long minute, her friends looking at her. "My time in this universe has been paradise, compared to the other one. And now it looks like it's all coming undone," she thought.

"I need to talk to Felix," said Jenny, and got up to go to the phone.

Kim nodded to herself. Maybe if Jenny talked to her boyfriend it would make her feel better,  
and more able to concentrate on finding out what is really happening. "Ron, let's get this assignment finished, so we can concentrate on helping Jenny."

Just as Jenny was about to pick up the receiver, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Possible residence."

"Wheeler?" said the familiar male voice.

"Yes?" she answered.

"This is Mr. Barkin. An investigation into the... incident will take place tomorrow at 9 AM in the cafeteria. Make sure you, Possible, and Stoppable are there; the three of you are excused from class until it's over," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said in a small voice. "Mr. Barkin?"

"What is it?" he answered.

"You don't believe that I would..." she started to say, but was interrupted.

"Officially I don't have an opinion, yet," he said in a formal tone, then hung up.

Jenny went back to the kitchen, even more dejected. "That was Barkin," she told Kim and Ron, who looked up from their assignment, "He wants the three of us at the 'investigation'  
tomorrow morning at nine in the caf. We're excused from class for it." She sat down again.

"We'll be there, and we'll back you up," said Kim, and Ron and Rufus agreed.

"Thanks, both... all three of you. I'm going to go lie down," said Jenny.

"What about your homework?" asked Ron.

"What's the point?" asked Jenny, looking over her shoulder at them, "By this time tomorrow,  
I won't be a student any more."

"You don't know that," said Kim, but to empty space. Jenny was gone. Kim looked at her boyfriend. "Let's hurry."

kpkpkp

About an hour later, as Kim and Ron finished the project, the doorbell rang. Kim went to answer it, and was surprised to find Monique, Felix and Tara on the front porch.

"Is Jenny here?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, come on in, I'll get her," Kim replied, and moved away from the door so the visitors could come in.

A moment later, Kim tapped on Jenny's door. "Jenny? Some friends want to see you."

"You mean I still have some?" said a sad voice. But Kim heard the sounds of Jenny getting up and walking to the door of her room.

She followed Kim into the living room and stopped, her eyes getting big. Then she ran over and hugged Felix, who returned the hug with enthusiasm. Then they kissed. Jenny let go of Felix, and turned to Tara.

"You're not scared of me?" asked Jenny.

Tara shook her head. "Of course not. We were talking when Madison fell, and I know you didn't do anything to her."

"Where did you go?" asked Jenny.

"To see if the school nurse was still on campus. She wasn't, but by the time I got back, you were gone," Tara answered. Then she pulled Jenny into a hug. "I'm still your friend, and I still trust you."

"We heard about that so-called investigation tomorrow, and we'll be there to support you,"  
said Felix.

"Thank you both so much," said Jenny, a shadow of her grin returning.

"Hey, what's a boyfriend for?" asked Felix.

"And what's a girl friend for?" asked Monique, "We've got your back, girl." And gave Jenny a hug.

kpkpkp

The next morning found all of them together, walking to Middleton High School. Jenny was sitting in Felix's lap.

"You okay?" he asked. He could feel her nervousness.

"Not really. I've faced super heroes, super villains, and federal court judges, but none of them have ever made me feel like this," she replied.

"Just remember, you're not alone," said Kim, and the others agreed. Felix, who had his arm around her waist, tightened his grip to reassure her. She flashed him a grin, but it lacked conviction.

Monkey Fist was hidden on the school roof with several of his monkey ninjas. He grinned at the teenagers. They were getting close, and his scheme was about to come to fruition. "Monkey ninjas! Go to the store room where the artifact is, and guard it," he commanded, and the monkeys reluctantly did so.

"Just a little while longer, and I'll have her on my side!" he grinned to himself, and ran to another section. He climbed in an open vent grid, and headed for the cafeteria.

As they stepped onto school grounds, Ron stopped walking and got a peculiar look on his face. Kim, who had kept walking, suddenly found his hand had slipped out of hers. She looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

"I- I'm not sure... just a moment..." he replied, and took a step back. Then he stepped forward again, then back, then forward.

Everyone else was watching him, wondering if he'd gone crazy or something.

Then he took one step back. "That's it! That's what I've been trying to realize!"

"What?" asked Kim, in utter confusion.

"That weird feeling I've been having with my Mystical Monkey Power! I only feel it when I'm on school grounds! One step off, and it's gone. One step on, and I feel it!" he demonstrated.

"What does it mean?" asked Monique.

"Something connected with Monkey Power is here somewhere!" said Ron.

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator. "Wade? Run a scan on the school, and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary, please and thank you!" she said.

"Sure, Kim. Hold on..." said Wade, typing furiously. He looked over at another monitor, eyes scanning the data.

"Nothing I can see. What's going on?" asked Wade.

"Ron feels something with Monkey Power is on school grounds," she answered.

"Sorry, I don't think I can help with that," said Wade.

"Okay, thanks anyway," said Kim, and keyed off.

"Then there's only one thing to do," said Ron, getting a determined look on his face, "I'll have to find it myself." He sat down under a tree, took a lotus position, and closed his eyes.

While he meditated, Tara looked at Jenny. "Do you think this has anything to do with all those... accidents?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said Jenny, standing up. She looked at Kim. "That's what I've been trying to remember to tell you! That Monkey Fist guy talked to me yesterday."

"Monkey Fist! Here in Middleton? What did he want?" she exclaimed, looking around. No sign of Fiske, but other students were still looking at Jenny with suspicion as they headed for classes.

"He wanted me to join with him, and help him with something about Monkey Power, then take over the world," she answered. "I told him I wasn't interested."

"Then there has to be a connection between Ron's feeling and the accidents," said Kim. "We have to find whatever is on the campus, and prove the accidents aren't your fault."

"How? We don't even know what we're looking for," said Monique, "And it's a big campus."

"I can help with that," said Ron, standing up, "I think I can use my feeling as a radar to find it." He turned and strode toward the main building, everyone following him.

As they entered the building, Felix spoke up. "Uh, Jenny, Ron, Kim, me, Monique and Tara haven't been excused from classes, so we can't help you look."

"No..." Kim agreed reluctantly, "But you ARE witnesses! Go to the caf and explain that to Barkin. Wait there if you have to."

"Okay, Kim," said Felix, and squeezed Jenny's hand. "Don't worry," he told her. Monique and Tara put their hands on theirs, and looked at Jenny.

Jenny gave a weak smile, and let go. The three of them headed for the cafeteria.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kim turned to Ron. "Well, Mystical Monkey Man?" she asked with a smile.

Ron turned in place several times with his eyes closed. "It feels the same in every direction," he answered, "Lets go down A Hall and try."

A trip up and down A Hall proved fruitless, as did B Hall. Ron was a bit nervous about D Hall, but with Kim and Jenny there, he carried on. He found nothing.

As they returned to the hub of the main building, they turned to C Hall, which was the longest and connected with the gymnasium. But before the last leg of the expedition could get underway, Jenny noticed the time.

"Hey, guys, we've got just ten minutes to get to the caf," she said.

"You're right," said Kim, "We'll have to postpone it." And she turned towards the other end of the building, the other two right behind her.

kpkpkp

When they arrived, it was a surprise to see Mr. Barkin sitting at one of the lunch tables,  
papers around him. Students were standing nearby, including Tara, Felix, and Monique. Off to one side stood Bonnie in her usual pose; arms crossed, hip cocked, and a smirk on her otherwise pretty face.

"Wheeler, Possible, Stoppable; there you are. Good to see you're not late," said Barkin,  
glancing up at them. "Wheeler, you'll be glad to know that the tornado incident has been chalked up as an "act of God", so there will be no charges for that.

"Mr. Barkin, what's going on? If this is an investigation, I thought representatives of the school board would be here," said Kim.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" said Barkin, cryptically, "But right now I'm taking witness statements. You want to be next?"

Kim sat down opposite the teacher, who proceeded to hit her with questions that she did her best to answer truthfully.

He then did the same with Ron.

"All right, Wheeler, you're up," said Barkin, and Jenny sat down with a bit of trepidation.  
"Just go ahead and make your statement; there will be no questions."

Kim, Ron, Felix, Tara, and Monique looked at each other quizzically. No questions?

Jenny gathered her thoughts, and made a long statement that was duly recorded.

"Thank you, Wheeler," said Barkin when she was finished.

"Mr. Barkin, when has the hearing been set for?" asked Kim.

Barkin sighed. "I was informed this morning that the school board has already met and made a decision."

"Then why take statements?" asked Felix.

"I was HOPING to uncover new evidence. But since that didn't happen, I have to inform you of the Board's decision," he said, and picked up a folded piece of paper. He looked at Jenny.

"I hereby inform you that the School Board, in all its wisdom, has decided that you are a danger to the student body and the school itself. You are hereby expelled from Middleton High School. I'm giving you thirty minutes to leave your textbooks in your locker, collect your personal items, and be off campus within that time." He handed her the paper. "Off the record, I'm sorry. I disagree with this decision, and want you to know I did my best to prevent it."

Jenny took the paper, numb from shock. She barely heard what Barkin said. She turned and left the cafeteria, ignoring everyone.

Watching through the ventilation grill, Monkey Fist grinned, and silently moved away.

Bonnie's smirk widened. The freak had self-destructed, and now she would get Tara back.

As the doors to the cafeteria closed behind Jenny, Kim turned to Barkin. "Mr. Barkin, I have reason to believe that this entire thing was caused by one of our enemies. Ron and I need time to see if we are right."

Barkin looked at her for a long moment, then smiled grimly. "Very well, Possible." He rifled through the papers, then handed her several half-sheets. "There are your hall passes and excuses for today. But that's all I can give you."

"Thank you sir," said Kim, taking them, "C'mon, Ron." And she turned to go.

"Good luck, Possible, Stoppable," said Barkin, then scowled, "And why are the rest of you still here? Get to class."

kpkpkp

Kim and Ron returned to the hub, where all the halls met, and turned towards C Hall.

"You do your thing, Ron, I'm going to call Jenny," she said, and pulled out the Kimmunicator.  
She keyed the Connect button, and a moment later, Jenny's tear-stained face appeared.

"What is it, Kim? I'm busy getting out of here," she said.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. Ron and I are about to tackle C Hall," she said.

Jenny sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "Okay. I'm going home. See you there." The screen darkened.

"I think we'd better hurry, Ron. I didn't like the tone in her voice," said Kim.

"Yeah, me either," agreed Ron. He started walking slowly down C Hall.

About halfway to the gym, he stopped. "Rufus? You feel that, buddy?"

Rufus' head popped out of Ron's pocket. "Uh huh. Stronger."

Finally he stopped. The doors to the gym on his right, the closet on his left. "This is where it's strongest, Kim," he said, and Rufus made a noise of agreement.

"Well, we've been in the gym so often, I doubt it's in there. We would have noticed if something was different," said Kim.

"So that leaves..." said Ron, turning to the other door. "You recognize this closet, Kim?"

"Um... no. Should I?" she asked.

"I do. It's the one you locked me in during that dance two years ago," said Ron.

Kim immediately turned bright red. "Ron, I said I was sorry about that, and I meant it."

"I know, KP, and I've forgiven you. But this closet holds some bad memories," he said, and opened the door.

Six monkey ninjas immediately jumped out, taking fighting stances while chattering at them.

"And now they've gotten worse," said Ron, taking a step back.

kpkpkp

Jenny trudged down the sidewalk deep in gloom. "I should have known. Everything was going so well for me, and then here comes the bad luck," she thought, "I've tried so hard. Why can't I ever get a break?"

"Well, Miss Wheeler, I see I was right," said a voice from above her.

She turned and looked up to see Monkey Fist crouched on a branch. "Yeah, you were," she answered. "I've been thrown out of school, and I didn't do anything."

"Those of us who are different are always persecuted," he said, swinging down and landing beside her.

She shook her head but didn't answer otherwise.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I was really enjoying going to school, making friends, doing things. And now everybody either hates me, or is afraid of me. It just isn't fair," she said, sadly.  
She turned her back to him.

"Well, my proposal is still on the table," he said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Join with me, and we can be an unstoppable force!."

"What was it you told me you wanted to do?" she asked.

"Become the Ultimate Monkey Master, and rule the world!" he laughed.

"I was never interested in ruling the world," answered Jenny.

"If command is not to your liking, then the world is mine, you'll be free to go where you want, do what you want, take what you want, and there will be no one to stop you!"

"And I'll be able to pay back all those people I thought were my friends, who abandoned me without any reason," she mused aloud.

"Yes! All your pain and suffering will be given back to them tenfold!" he said.

There was a long minute of silence. Fiske's confidence that he had persuaded her to join him swelled, and an evil grin appeared.

Jenny turned to face Fiske. There was an evil grin on her face, and her eyes glowed a bright pink. "I'm in," she said, "And the first thing I'm gonna do is go back to that school, and bring the place down around everyone's ears."

Fiske grinned in triumph! Let's see the cheerleader and Stoppable win this time!

Jenny turned around and started walking back toward Middleton High, pink starting to glow around her hands, and Fiske loping like a monkey to catch up. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The last of the monkey ninjas had been beaten and taken away by students to the biology room, where there were a number of empty cages. Ron cautioned them that the monkeys were very bright, and to seal the cages with more than just the regular bar.

Ron, Kim, and Rufus, a bit scratched but little worse for wear, went into the closet. Kim turned on the overhead light, but it did little to help them see.

They split up and looked carefully around, dust puffing off the objects that had been stored there. Ron ran into a thick spider web, and backed away just in time to avoid being bitten by the annoyed owner.

Suddenly they heard Rufus whistle. "Over here!" came the squeaky voice of the naked mole rat.

They hurried over to find a black cloth covering an object. Kim reached for it, but Ron grabbed her hand. "This is Monkey Magic, Kim, better let me." She pulled her hand back and didn't argue.

Ron pulled off the cloth to reveal the monkey statue, the jeweled eyes glowing with different colors, and the croquet-sized crystal they were holding up was glowing pink, the same color as Jenny's power.

"Stoppable, Possible, you in there?" came the voice of Mr. Barkin, "I got a report of you fighting with a bunch of monkeys?"

"Yes, sir, we did, and we've found what we were looking for," answered Kim.

Barkin came in and looked around. "Where are the monkeys?"

"Some other students are taking them to the biology room," answered Kim, looking at the statue.

Barkin came over and looked at the statue, plainly puzzled. "What is it?"

"Probably the cause of all the accidents lately," said Ron as he pulled the Ronnunicator and keyed Wade. "Wade, get hold of Sensei, stat!" he said.

"On it, Ron," said Wade, typing, "Finally had some good luck?"

"Yeah, and we need to find out what it is," Ron replied.

Just then the wizened visage of the Master of the Yamanouchi School appeared on the screen.  
"Stoppable-san! It is good to see you. How may an old man be of service?"

Ron ducked his head. "Nice to see you too, sir. Do you know what this is?" He turned the video pickup toward the statue, and heard a gasp from the speaker. Ron turned the screen back.

"Yes. It is the Luck-Shield of the Mystical Monkey Monks, an artifact long thought lost," said Sensei, "It was placed on the battlefield before the opposing army arrived, and kept luck-magic within its sphere, causing damage and chaos to the enemy when they tried to use it against the Monkey Master."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "That explains everything. It kept Jenny's bad luck on campus, doing all that damage and hurting those people," said Kim.

"But how could it do that, if Jenny wasn't using her powers?" asked Ron.

"Magic-users have a magical aura about them at all times they have no control over," answered Sensei, "The Shield would collect that aura and discharge it at random."

"Barkin looked over Ron's shoulder at Sensei. "I don't believe in magic as such, but I've seen some strange things since these two started at this school, so I'm willing to give the benefit of the doubt. If I understand correctly, this statue is what caused all of the accidents, and Wheeler is not responsible for any of it?" said Barkin.

"That is correct, sir," said Sensei.

"I better get on the phone to the school board and see if I can reverse their ruling," said Barkin, and turned to the door. "You two get that thing out of here, and see if you can find Wheeler."

"We will, sir," said Kim. Barkin nodded and left.

"How do we get it to stop working?" asked Ron.

"Besides the spoken spell to activate it, it has to be aligned very carefully with the compass points. Just moving it should break the spell," answered Sensei.

Ron moved his hand slowly towards it, then paused. "Monkeys, ugh," he muttered, and got a nudge by Kim. He carefully wrapped his hand around one of the monkeys and pulled. The statue shifted, and the jewels went dark, as did the large crystal.

"That object is very dangerous," said Sensei, "I will send Yori immediately to collect it."

"Thank you, sir," said Ron, and keyed off. "Let's get it out of here." He shuddered again, but picked up the statue. Kim by his side, they left the closet.

"Can we keep it at your house, Kim? I want it as far away from that garden gnome in my garage as it can get," said Ron.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I doubt it's going to infect your gnome, but okay, fine. Let's take it into the gym, where we can get a better look at it."

Kim held the door open for Ron, and guided him over to the bleachers. He sat it down, and they spend a few minutes inspecting it. Wade, on the Ronnunicator, was taking readings.

Mrs. Finch came over, and about that time the door opened to admit Felix, Monique, Tara,  
and a crowd of other students, Bonnie among them.

Ron and Kim explained what it was, and that it was the cause of all the accidents, and not Jenny. She added Mr. Barkin was calling the school board.

"I'm glad to hear it, Kim," said Mrs. Finch, "If the school board reverses their decision, she will be welcomed back to the squad."

Tara spotted Bonnie, and went over to her. "Hi, Bonnie. I've missed you."

Bonnie blushed, and said in a low voice, "You too. Think that monkey statue made us have that fight?"

"Well, you did say some things that weren't like you at all, so I guess it's possible," replied Tara.

"Friends again?" asked Bonnie, hope in her voice.

Tara looked at her, then grinned. "Friends again. But you should be less judgmental on people you don't know."

Bonnie looked down. "I guess." She had the grace to look embarrassed.

Just then the doors to the gym blew open, and in came Jenny, eyes glowing and hands ready to hex anything in her way. She dropped her backpack by the door. Fiske came in beside her.

Kim stood up. "Jenny!" she said in surprise.

"Forget it, cheerleader!" said Fiske, "She's joined my cause now. And with her by my side,  
nothing will stop me becoming Ultimate Monkey Master!"

"No way!" cried Ron, "She'd never go back to evil! She's part of our team!"

"Jenny, tell me he's lying!" said Tara, tears starting to form.

Monique said nothing, but wrinkled her brow. Something was off...

"Jen, if it's true, we're no longer together," said Felix.

Jenny made no answer, but her evil grin grew wider. She held up her pink-glowing hands and flexed her fingers.

Kim and Ron took fighting stances, and the rest of the crowd moved away from them. Fiske's eyes grew wide as he saw something he didn't expect to.

"The Shield! How did you find it?" he said, pointing at the statue.

"That's what I needed to hear," said Jenny, who quickly turned and blasted Fiske with a hex.

Fiske flew towards the gym equipment, where he grabbed a parallel bar, stopped his flight,  
and crouched on it. "What are you doing! Hex them, not me!"

"Did you think I'm stupid? They figured out there was a connection between the bad luck and you, and you just provided the proof!" said Jenny, hands glowing again.

"But-- our deal!" said Fiske in desperation.

"I am NEVER going back to evil, you slime ball!" she shouted, "Do you have any idea what you've cost me? I had friends, maybe even a family. I was being accepted, welcomed, for the first time in my life. Now I've lost all that because of you!" The glow around her hands and in her eyes faded. "And now you're going to feel every bit of the pain you've caused me, and everyone who got hurt!" She took a fighting stance.

Ron took a step towards them, but Kim put an arm in front of him. "He may be your arch-foe,  
but this is her fight." Ron looked at Kim, nodded, and stepped back.

Fiske jumped down and took a stance. "You cannot defeat me! I am a master of Tai Sheng Pek Quar!"

"Then bring it," growled jenny, and ran towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Fiske ducked under Jenny's swing, and found her knee connecting to his jaw, which snapped his head back. He did several summersaults away from her and stood up, rubbing his jaw.

"Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!" he shouted.

Everyone looked around, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, Monkey Boy, but by now they're all safely in cages," said Ron.

"No matter. The day some skinny, pink-haired witch can beat me in a fight..." he said, and quick as lightning took the offense. He swung at her head with each hand, and she weaved from side to side to avoid the blows, backing up as she did.

Suddenly she felt a... hand?... grab her leg. She glanced down briefly to see one of Fiske's monkey feet holding her still. "Ewww..." she said, and glanced up in time to see him grin, and a fist hit her square between the eyes.

She slid across the gym floor and sat up, shaking her head to clear it. She stood up, a bit unsteadily, and looked at her opponent. He was shaking his hand to ease the pain, as hitting her there had hurt!

She jumped and grabbed him around the upper arms, causing him to lose his balance. "Wha...?"  
he exclaimed. They landed with him on bottom, and she flipped up, hooking her legs over one of the parallel bars, grabbed his gi at the shoulders, and swung up, launching him in the air.

He grabbed one of the ropes and came to rest ten feet above her, one hand and both feet hanging on to it. "Nice move," he said, "But it didn't quite work."

She growled, and her hands glowed pink. 'No,' she thought, 'I'm not going to do any more damage to the school.' The glow faded. "Come down here and fight!" she shouted.

"If you insist, my dear girl," he said calmly, and launched himself at her.

Just as he got over her position, she dropped to her back, raised her legs and kicked him in the stomach, hard.

He WHOOOFed, and the arc of his trajectory was changed. He flew higher, flipping over, and fell flat on his back on the hardwood floor, which finished knocking the wind out of him.

She got up and grabbed him by the gi, hauling him up to a near-standing position. She hit him repeatedly in the face and stomach, and he was unable to fight back, getting more and more groggy as she rained blows on him.

He slowly reached for her, but she grabbed his wrist and gave a sharp twist. There was a crack, and he screamed. She'd broken his arm. She took a step back, still holding his gi, and gave him one final hard fist into the face.

She let go, and he staggered back and collapsed into the arms of Ron Stoppable. He groaned.

"Hold him, Ron," said Jenny, and launched a large hex that hit Fiske squarely.

A blue glow immediately surrounded Ron and Fiske. It faded from Fiske and grew brighter around Ron. Ron dropped his semi-conscious enemy, causing him to groan again.

"Oh, wow! I'm REALLY feeling it now!" said Ron.

"Ron, what's happening?" asked Kim, concerned.

"The Mystical Monkey Power! I have ALL of it now! I can feel it! I can tell!" he said, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling.

Fiske rolled over onto his back, propping himself up on his unbroken arm. "Nooooo..." he said weakly, "It can't be! The Power MUST be mine! You can't take it!"

"Sorry dude, looks like your bad luck, because I already have!" answered Ron.

"Noooooo..." he said in a groan, and fell unconscious.

"Is everyone okay?" asked a familiar voice from the still-open doors of the gym. They looked to see Dr. Director herself standing there, followed by several large agents.

"Yes mam," said Kim, "But he's going to need medical attention," she gestured at Fiske.

Dr. Director turned and said something to one of the agents, who saluted and went back out.  
A minute later two agents came in carrying a stretcher. They bundled Fiske onto it and strapped him down. Then they carried him out.

Dr. Director stepped over and looked at the statue. "Wade called me, and Sensei told me what that is," she said, "If you don't mind, I'll take it to hold until it can be returned to Yamanouchi."

"Fine by me," said Ron, "The fewer monkeys I see, the happier I am."

A large GJ agent gingerly picked up the statue, and went out the door with it.

"Good work, all of you," said Dr. Director, "And especially you, Agent Jinx. You've taken a major player out of the game."

"Thank you, Mam," said Jenny, unsure if she should salute or not. She chose not.

Dr. Director looked at Kim. "Don't forget to file a report."

"I won't," Kim assured her.

The Head of Global Justice and the agents left the gym, closing the doors behind them.

Jenny sat heavily on the bleachers, and Ron and Kim sat beside her. The witnesses gathered around her as well. Felix rode up and took her hand.

"Jenny, you still have everything you thought you lost," said Kim, and the others agreed.

"Nearly everything," Jenny corrected.

Just then Mr. Barkin came in. "Wheeler, I'm happy to inform you that the school board has reversed its decision. You are reinstated as a student, and I expect to see you here early tomorrow."

Jenny looked at the big man. "Thank you, sir. Best news I've had today."

"Getting them to change their minds wasn't easy," he answered, then grinned at her. "But I think them getting a word from Dr. Director helped." He turned and left.

"Jenny, that means you're back on the gym squad... if you want to be," said Mrs. Finch.

"I sure do," Jenny replied, "Thank you." She sat and thought for a minute. "And that leaves just one thing left to do..."

kpkpkp

At Middleton Hospital, Jenny tapped on a certain door, then opened it. Madison lay in bed,  
arm and leg in casts. She looked to see who was coming in, and gasped.

Jenny came in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed. "How are you doing,  
Maddie?" she asked.

Madison shrank away from her. "Are you going to hurt me some more?"

"Maddie, I didn't do anything! I swear! Tara was with me; ask her!" said Jenny.

"But everyone was saying you caused all that bad luck with your witch powers," said Maddie.

"Well, 'everyone' was wrong," Jenny replied, and told Madison the real story.

"So... this didn't happen because you wanted my spot?" asked Madison.

"No. I'd never do that to you, or anyone else. I don't use my powers for evil any more," replied Jenny.

Madison sat in thought for a minute, then reached over and took Jenny's hand. "I'm sorry," she said, tears in her eyes, "I was in a lot of pain, and didn't know how it had happened, and I just blamed you. It's my fault you got thrown out of school."

"Yeah, it is," said Jenny, "But I forgive you. You didn't know, and neither did anybody else. Everything's okay now."

"Still friends?" asked Madison.

"Yeah, still friends. Now you hurry up and get healed. You've got a lot of catching up to do with the squad," said Jenny.

Madison grinned. "I'll try."

The door closed softly behind Jenny.

kpkpkp

When Jenny got to the lobby, she found Kim and Ron deep in a kiss, and Felix looking anywhere but at them.

She sat down in her boyfriend's lap and put her arms around his neck. "Hey," she said.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Pretty well," she answered. "What about them?" she nodded towards the kissing couple.

"They've been at it for the last five minutes," he answered, "And I'm getting jealous because my girl wasn't here."

"Well, I am now. Want to try and break their record?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered with a grin.

And the two couples sat kissing until Mrs. Dr. Possible herself came down and shooed them out.

The End

Author's Note:

I had originally planned for every story with Jinx to have 13 chapters. But in this case I didn't have enough room to tie up loose ends, so had to expand it to 14. Oh, well, just a bit of ... bad luck?

Next: "Jinx's Decision" High school is now behind them, DNAmy has her sample, Shego is set for a rematch, and who is this orange-skinned, lime-green-eyed alien girl who wants to take Jinx away?


End file.
